justiceleaguealliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 (Offical)
Chapter 1: Just another day "''Everyone is doing their regular chores, fighting their regular villians. That is about to change.''" Chapter Lockbox Futuristic Lockbox Practice Start *Superman : Hello There New Hero! *Superman : Lets begin your test by destroying this dummy. *Superman : Looks like this dummy is playing hard. *Superman : How about using Frag Grenades. *Superman : That should do the trick. Mission 1 Battles Low Threat x2 *Servitor *Servitor *Team-Up : Superman *Boss : Brainiac *Chance to Win : B13 Technology Dialouge Start *Superman : Servitors had been detected around this area. *Superman : Lets found out where they came from. Battle During *Superman : Looks like your all drained out Hero. *Superman : How about using First Aid Kit? *Superman : These servitors are pretty hard. *Superman : Lets use another booster. End *Superman : More servitors are on the way. *Superman : Lets clean them up! Boss - Reveal *Superman : There's Brainiac. Boss - Begin *Superman : Brainiac. *Brainiac : Superman. Boss - Win *Superman : Braniac's out of the way! Boss - Lose *Brainiac : Ha! Ha! Ha! Mission Complete *Superman : Congratulations you've just finished your 1st Mission. Batman: Are You done training the rookie yet Clark? Superman: Hero, This is Batman A.K.A- Batman: SHUT UP! We don't know if we can trust the kid. Yet. Superman: Bruce Wayne... Superman: Sorry, he is a little Paranoid. Batman: I just got a Distress call, from Nightwing. Superman: I got one from Wonder Woman... Superman: Join UP with Batman, Hero, and comeback and help me When You guys are done. Mission 2: Antarctica "''Mr. Freeze and the penguin is in gotham, planing to start a new ice age.''" *Battles: Low Threat x2 **Penguin Bot (Generalist) **Penguin Bot (Generalist) 1 battle= 50% progress Boss: Mr. Freeze (Generalist) and Penguin (Generalist) Team Up: Nightwing Dialouge Mission Start: Batman: This is were Nightwing's signal came from. Let's check the enviroment. Boss Revealed: Batman: There he is! With the penguin and Mr. Freeze. Well... 2 on 1 its not fair. Inside the boss fight: Penguin: Hello Batman! Mr.freeze: Stay out of this, Batman! Penguin: Let him have his fun. We can take him on. The machine have started anyway. Batman: What machine? Nightwing: Would You shut up and help me?! After boss fight: Win: Batman: What did that machine do anyway? Nightwing: IT was basically a giant cooler. They were planing on freezing half the city. Police Officer: Good You stopped them then. As always, Thank You Batman. Thank You Nightwing. And Thank You Hero. Lose: Mr.freeze: Good. Gotham will be ours. Chance to win Ice Umbrella. Mission 3: Slow Motion "''The Flash are noticing disturbance in the speed force. He do not know What it is, but he knows he needs help.''" *Battles: Low Threat x2 **Thug (Generalist) **Thug (Generalist) **Thug (Generalist) 1 battle=30% progress Medium Threat x1 **Rifle Thug (Blaster) **Rifle Thug (Blaster) Team up: Bat Man 1 battle=60% progress Deploy: Nightwing Duration: 1 battle Reason: Some penguin bots is still left from our Clash with the penguin. Send Nightwing to scrap them up. Boss: Turtle Man (Infiltrator) Team up: The Flash Dialogue Mission Start: Flash: glad You cold make it Bruce. Bat man: Enough chatting Flash, what's going on here? Flash: I don't know exactly, but there is something wrong with the speed force in This part of town. Bat man: OK then. Let us get started. Battle: Batman: Time to learn about classes Batman Explains classes Deploy: Nightwing: I got it. Boss: Turtle man: Flash. The Flash: Turtle man. I should have known. Turtle man: Chill out Flash. Take it slow. The Flash: For me, This is slow. After Boss fight: Win: The Flash: That's odd. Nightwing: What's odd? The Flash: there is still a speed force disturbance around. Bat man: We will figure it out later. Right now, we got a call from Wonder Woman, she is in trouble. Lose: Too slow for You, Flash? Chance to win Enslower Mission 4 Low Threat x2 *Wooden Soldier (Generalist) *Wooden Soldier (Generalist) Medium Threat x2 *Wooden Soldier (Scrapper) *Wooden Soldier (Scrapper) *Team-Up : Wonder Woman *Boss : Cheetah *Deploy(s) : Superman *Chance to Win : Lasso of Truth Dialouge Superman : What is it Diana? Wonder Woman : Strangely these Wooden Soldiers seems to appear in this area. Wonder Woman : We don't know what happened. So I need your help. Superman : Don't worry, me and my new partner will solve this mystery. Boss: Wonder Woman : Cheetah? Superman : What the hell is happening here? Boss - BeginEdit Wonder Woman : How...Why...Where...Uhmm...When? Cheetah : You forgot WHAT. Boss win: Wonder Woman : Alright Cheetah..talk... where did you...why did you...how did you..uhmm...Grr... Cheetah : You forgot WHAT again. Boss Lose: Cheetah : WHAT? Mission Complete: Superman : Problem Solved? Wonder Woman : Thanks Superman Superman : No Probs.. Wonder Woman : Thanks Hero Mission 5: Late Delivery Low Threat x4 x2: *Escaped Prisoner (Generalist) *Escaped Robber (Blaster) x2: *Escaped Prisoner (Generalist) *Escaped Prisoner (Generalist) *Escaped Prisoner (Generalist) Medium Threat x2 *Escaped Mugger (Scrapper) *Escaped Mastermind (Tactican) *Escaped Mugger (Scrapper) High treat x1 Wave 1: *Escaped Mugger (Scrapper) *Escaped Mastermind (Tactican) Wave 2: *Escaped Robber (Blaster) *Escaped Kidnapper (Infiltrator) *Escaped Thug (Bruiser) Mini Boss 1 Wave 1: *Escaped Robber (Blaster) *Escaped Robber (Blaster) *Escpaed Robber (Blaster) Wave 2: *Escaped Robber (Blaster) *Escaped Robber (Blaster) Mini Boss 2 Wave 1: *Ecsaped Mugger (Scrapper) *Escpaed Thug (Bruiser) Wave 2: *Escaped Thug (Bruiser) *Escaped Thug (Bruiser) *Escaped Thug (Bruiser) Mini boss 3 Wave 1: *Escaped Mastermind (Tactican) *Ecsaped Mastermind (Tactican) Wave 2: *Escaped Kidnapper (Infiltrator) *Escaped Kidnapper (Infiltrator) *Escaped Kidnapper (Infiltrator) Boss *Bane (Bruiser) Team Up: Batman Dialouge